


Мая роднасная душа | Maja rodnasnaja duša

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Перевод/Пераклад/Translation [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Джэйс і Сайман - соулмэйты.Пераклад у двух варыянтах: беларуская кірыліца + беларуская лацініца.Pieraklad u dvuch varyjantach: bielaruskaja kirylica + bielaruskaja lacinica.





	Мая роднасная душа | Maja rodnasnaja duša

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315151) by [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85). 



Калі спытацца Джэйса, ён адкажа: не, спачатку ён не ведаў. Пошук роднаснай душы не такі, як у кнігах ці фільмах. Няма меткі, няма слоў, якія нечакана з’яўляюцца на целе, і не трэба шукаць чалавека, у якога ёсць такая самая пазнака. 

Не, гэта было нашмат цяжэй. І калі б вы спыталіся Джэйса, ці ведаў ён, што Сайман яго роднасная душа, калі толькі сустрэў яго, ён пасмяяўся б вам у твар ці штурхнуў б — ён сам не быў упэўнены. 

Аднойдзенне роднаснай душы, усведамленне, што хтосці для цябе ўсё, твой дом, адзіны, да каго ты вернешся заўсёды, — ашаламляльна. Усведамленне, што ён трывае лепшае і горшае ў табе, таму што ён адзіны, з кім можна быць сабой. А часам сапраўдны ты не такі добры, але ён ўсё разумее і ўсё адно застаецца з табой. І ты не разумееш чаму, але ўдзячны за гэта. Ён цярпліва чакае, калі ты зробішся лепш, ніколі не адштурхвае цябе. Гэта палохае. Каханне палохае. Нават сутыкаючыся з дэманамі, Джэйс не быў такі напалоханы, як калі зразумеў, што менавіта Сайман быў створаны для яго.

Збольшага Джэйс не мог паверыць, што знайшоў роднасную душу ў ім. Але аднойчы прачнуўся побач з ім і, павольна расплюшчыўшы вочы, убачыў, што Сайман ужо бадзёры і назірае за ім. Паверыць, наколькі яму пашанцавала, дагэтуль было праблемай. 

Джэйс так доўга цынічна лічыў, што эмоцыі засланяюць здаровы сэнс, і не мог паверыць, што знайшоў кагосці, з кім хацеў правесці рэшту жыцця. Часам ён думаў пра тое, што аднойчы ён памрэ, а Сайман — не, але цяпер ён проста шчаслівы жыць і быць з ім. 

Яны доўга ляжалі так, гледзячы ў вочы адзін аднаму, пакуль не наважыліся паварушыцца. 

— Добры дзень, любы. 

— Дзень добры, — адказаў Сайман і пакінуў салодкі пацалунак на вуснах Джэйса. 

=============================================

Kali spytacca Džejsa, jon adkaža: nie, spačatku jon nia viedaŭ. Pošuk rodnasnaj dušy nie taki, jak u knihach ci fiĺmach. Niama mietki, niama sloŭ, jakia niečakana z‘jaŭliajucca na cieĺe, i nia treba šukać čalavieka, u jakoha jość takaja samaja paznaka. 

Nie, heta bylo našmat ciažej. I kali b vy spytalisia Džejsa, ci viedaŭ jon, što Saiman jaho rodnasnaja duša, kali toĺki sustreŭ jaho, jon paśmiajaŭsia b vam u tvar ci šturchnuŭ b — jon sam nia byŭ upeŭnieny. 

Adnojdzieńnie rodnasnaj dušy, uśviedamĺeńnie, što chtości dĺa ciabie ŭsio, tvoj dom, adziny, da kaho ty vierniešsia zaŭsiody, — ašalamĺaĺna. Uśviedamĺeńnie, što jon tryvaje ĺepšaje j horšaje ŭ tabie, tamy što jon adziny, z kim možna być saboj. A časam sapraŭdny ty nia taki dobry, aĺe jon ŭsio razumieje j usio adno zastajecca z taboj. I ty nie razumieješ čamu, aĺe ŭdziačny za heta. Jon ciarpliva čakaje, kali ty zrobišsia ĺepš, nikoli nie adšturchvaje ciabie. Heta palochaje. Kachańnie palochaje. Navat sutykajučysia z demanami, Džejs nia byŭ taki napalochany, jak kali zrazumieŭ, što mienavita Saiman byŭ dĺa jaho. 

Zboĺšaha Džejs nia moh pavieryć, što znajšoŭ rodnasnuju dušu ŭ jim. Aĺe adnojčy pračnuŭsia pobač z jim i, pavoĺna raspĺuščyŭšy vočy, ubačyŭ, što Saiman užo badziory j naziraje za jim. Pavieryć, nakoĺki jamu pašancavala, dahetuĺ bylo prabĺemaj. 

Džejs tak doŭha cynična ličyŭ, što emocyji zaslaniajuć zdarovy sens, i nia moh pavieryć, što znajšoŭ kahości, z kim chacieŭ pravieści reštu žyćcia. Časam jon dumaŭ pra toje, što adnojčy jon pamre, a Saiman — nie, aĺe ciapier jon prosta ščaślivy žyć i być z jim.

Jany doŭha ĺažali tak, hĺedziačy ŭ vočy adzin adnamu, pakuĺ nie navažylisia pavarušycca. 

— Dobry dzień, ĺuby.

— Dzień dobry, — adkazaŭ Saiman i pakinuŭ salodki pacalunak na vusnach Džejsa.


End file.
